As functional needs, internal waterways and airways of some products need sealing and separating to prevent water or air leakage.
For example, a high-class toilet needs the pressure water of the whole pipe not to leak to the outside of the pipe when water runs through, so that the water flexible pipe and the ceramic support have to seal therebetween. As the spraying water flexible pipe and the ceramic support are difficult to seal, plastic or metal component is used in existing known technology to connect. One end of this component is connected to the spraying water flexible pipe in sealing engagement, the other end is connected to the ceramic support. The connection of the ceramic support and the component is hard direct connection, as there is pressure water running through, the connection of the ceramic support and the joint can not leak. However, as there are many accessories in the toilet, it lefts small space to the sealing accessory, usual lock sealing method (using a nut to lock the sealing pad) is not applicable here, it does not left enough space for a spanner to assembly neither, thus making the disassembly uneasily.
Patents with application number 201220041506.3 and 201210025960.4 in the Chinese patent database disclose a water-saving siphon toilet. Air can not enter the space of the main waterway (spraying waterway) assembled with the check valve from the outside in this siphon toilet. If air enters the space of the spraying waterway assembled with the check valve, it may cause functional failure or imperfect. To realize above function and quick-assembly and maintenance, it needs the check valve to efficiently seal the waterway to prevent air entering the spraying waterway. The check valve component is assembled to the main waterway of the toilet, the space is small that it is not benefit for quick assembly and disassembly.